Drabbles
by Penguins-in-America-Oh-My
Summary: This will be where you can find the various drabbles I intend to write to break up the monotony of writing longer stories I have. There will be some Yullen, some no pairing visible and there will be other characters aside from just Allen and Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile…college happened hard core and then a couple weeks ago my old computer died…I was doing something and it froze and wouldn't even do ctrl alt del so I forced it to turn off and when I turned it back on it gave me 2 options both lead to it saying "operating system not found" so yeah..I had like a paragraph of Guilty of Being Innocent on it too that I lost and can't recall completely how it went…..(was really good too) so it may be a bit before I update that. To add to things my mom's internet is the devil right now so I have less access to the internet and I need to download all the chapter/stories I have on so I can have a copy cause those died too….sigh...I also plan on going through and re-editing the chapters for everything because I have found a few more mistakes since re-reading them to refresh myself. Again I apologize for the long absences and total lack of information being passed along if you'd like I will try to post messages on my profile to let you know what's going on and why I'm not updating and what-not.

So….until then I give you a purely drabble conglomeration of stories!

Disclaimer:….wish I did…but meh….I can live with not owning it as long as Hoshino-sensei doesn't give up writing it.

* * *

><p>This was…..well….kind of interesting, but Mana had brought him here so it had to be okay. But there was so much noise and everything was so big including the giant bathtub with the human sized toy boats on it. Allen was curious about everything around him; his curiosity had been a gift and a curse at times though so he was wary of everything as well. Many times his curiosity had gotten Allen into trouble. Currently Mana was yelling at his younger brother, Neah, and Cross, a friend of both Mana and Neah, for bringing alcohol to the beach. Turning away from the humans Allen moved closer to the water dancing up onto the beach before swirling around and retreating once again. He had his doubts about this being "fun" as Mana had put it when explaining what the day would hold as they packed the car full of "beach gear" according to Neah. There was far too much water for his liking, which was saying something since he was one of the few NEKOs that liked the wet substance. Besides all the water there were also too many people around and he was nervous. But Allen would try to have fun, after all he owed Mana, Neah and Cross a lot.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been several hours since they had arrived at the "beach" as Mana called it, and Allen had been up and down the sand along the edge of the water several times now and had just about had enough. First the water from the "ocean" had leapt at him with no provocation. Then after that near heart attack Allen had been more careful about getting too close to the water but had ended up not watching where he was going and falling into a hole some human kids had dug out. For whatever reason the kids had decided to bury him and it had taken him nearly twenty minutes to escape their sandy clutches. After his harrowing escape Allen made a mental note to avoid human children in the future and proceeded on down the beach occasionally looking back at Mana, Cross and Neah to see that they were still arguing. A few minutes of peacefulness passed by before Allen encountered a new enemy. He had been calmly walking across the sand, leaping up and sideways whenever the water tried to catch him, when he had stumbled across a very strange creature. The thing looked an awful lot like an overgrown spider Allen had once watched Uncle Neah kill. It walked funny and so deciding to get a closer look Allen followed the silly looking spider thing. It turned out to be a mistake however when the demonic spider thing pinched him after he tried to touch it. The next ten minutes or so were spent with Allen crouched low to the ground hissing and swatting at the demon spider before the water decided to attack once again and Allen darted off to avoid the evil wet stuff.<p>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe I we forgot about him!" Neah said calmly as the trio headed back to the beach having made it nearly home before Mana went to ask Allen if he had, had fun and they realized he wasn't with them. Mana had been fretting the whole way while Cross cussed out every driver in front of them for "being too stupid to drive!" as he called it. Neah on the other hand was perfectly calm and kept saying that Allen would be fine.<p>

"He survived without us before he can take care of himself so there is no need to worry." Neah's opinion went unheard though as the two others freaked out in their own ways over their failure to notice the missing NEKO before they left.

* * *

><p>Allen had been sitting on the log near where Mana and the other two had been arguing earlier for the past couple of hours. He had come back when he realized everyone was beginning to leave but, they had been nowhere in sight. The only thing Allen could think of was that they no longer wanted him. So it came as quite the surprise when he heard three voices calling out his name and before he could even turnaround he was being picked up and cuddled to someone's chest. A quick sniff told him it was Cross as the three kept apologizing to him on the way home Allen decided that he really didn't mind the beach so much anymore as long as they didn't go there too often.<p>

* * *

><p>Well there you go drabble one in my Drabbles series…..sorry it's so short and kind of fragmented but I have been having a hard time getting in the mood to type lately as I have a lot on my plate right now. I promise to start working on my other stores soon but don't be surprised if you get a new one of these or a oneshot before the longer stories get updates!<p> 


	2. Author note but it's good I promise!

Hello everyone I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update/inform you of what has been going on. So, not to sound like I'm the only one in the world with problems and, by no means are mine that tremendously bad, well until lately that is. I lost my outlines for Bounds Through Time and Guilty of Being Innocent almost a year ago when I moved again, so that bummed me out a lot and I didn't want to re-work it all because I liked how it was going. I also needed to figure out where BTT was going and I could not proceed before finding that out without jeopardizing the story itself. My life has been kind of busy and yet very not so. I can't get myself to stay interested in anything lately and it's very discouraging. I have recently found my outlines but have yet to actually do anything with them. Due to being kind of bastardly I am probably going to avoid updating so much here I will be moving and continuing my stories elsewhere (Archive of Our Own, Deviant Art maybe) but I will post links in the last chapters I do here and add them to my profile and all new stories I do post here so everyone can find them. Wherever I end up posting them aside from here will be where the good stuff is posted. I will probably still post fics here but mostly one shots, drabbles and non-ahem-lemony fics. Once again I apologize for my lack of anything-ness and I will try very hard to update at least once a month from now on but I can't promise anything and I understand if you guys are mad at me and decide to drop my fics. I have truly enjoyed all of your notes and the encouraging words you have given me throughout. I promise to try to not put out too many new fics and forget the old ones but I need a break sometimes so bear with me.


End file.
